Intercom communication systems are frequently used in a wide variety of applications and across a broad range of industries. For example, in the fast food industry, patrons in a drive-through lane typically utilize a speaker and microphone next to the drive-through lane to communicate with one or more employees inside the restaurant. The patrons' orders are communicated to one or more employees inside the restaurant who often receive the orders via an intercom system that may include a desktop intercom or a wall-mounted intercom. Similarly, in the banking industry, tellers at banks having drive-through lanes may use an intercom system to communicate with customers. In the retail industry, stockroom and other employees commonly use intercom systems to communicate with one another within a large area, such as a department store or a warehouse. Also in the retail industry, an employee inside a gas station commonly uses an intercom system to communicate with a patron, such as a gas station employee communicating with a patron at a gas pump.
While being commonplace in many commercial settings, conventional intercom systems usually either include communications wiring or are designed to be worn or otherwise carried by the user. Where a conventional intercom system contains wiring, it is not easily moved from one location to another, yet changes in work flow or business requirements often dictate the need for flexibility and rapid changes. Improved intercom systems are also needed to accommodate individuals with specific physical handicaps.